Mariposas disecadas
by Gato Azul
Summary: Sentía un temblor y una tibieza en el pecho cuando observaba la figura del maestro en algún corredor. La centrada y cuerda Hermione Granger sintiéndose así, era para reírse, pero no podía reír. (AU) universo alterno,se retoma a los personajes en un lugar o situación un tanto distinta pero paralela a los libros de HP.
1. Ella está en llamas

**Mariposas disecadas**

**1**

**Ella está en llamas**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos ellos y su contexto son propiedad e invención de Joanne K. Rowling, este fic fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro y lo que ocurre en él no es responsabilidad de los autores originales.**

**Advertencias: Este es un escrito de Universo Alterno (AU). Se retoma a los personajes en un lugar o situación un tanto distinta pero que no deja de ser paralela o extrapolable a la de los libros de HP. Además es una especie de HermionexSnape.**

Hermione se asomó por la ventana del instituto sabiéndose segura, sabiendo que no la vería desde donde estaba. Miró al maestro mientras éste se echaba la mochila al hombro y le quitaba la cadena a su bicicleta, lo miró hasta que desaparecía calle abajo pareciendo un manchón negro en la ciudad, con la bufanda contorsionándosele en el aire como la estela de un astro. Jean se quedó junto a la ventana, aún con la mano en el vidrio, como si esperara algo todavía. Desde hacía tiempo atrás se quedaba rezagada en la plática del almuerzo o prefería estar a solas en el aula con algún libro entre las manos, sus amigos extrañaban un poco sus regaños, era una especie de ausencia; ya no se preocupaba por acomodarles las corbatas o echar una miradita en sus tareas, sólo por si acaso había algo que corregir.

Jean estaba asomada por la ventana también al día siguiente, la misma escena se repetía en cada salón, con ella delante del cristal, con la mano pálida y quieta. Las luces del laboratorio estaban todavía apagadas, olía a antiséptico y azufre, los alumnos murmuraban y una risas pequeñas se iban perdiendo en el enclaustro.

El maestro entró y encendió las luces, todas las voces se apagaron cuando cruzó el umbral, sólo se escuchaban, unos momentos después, los golpes del gis contra la pizarra.

—Vengan por sus materiales y sigan las instrucciones del pizarrón, no quiero más accidentes señor Longbottom.

El aludido se encogió en su asiento y enrojeció, los demás se levantaron en silencio, cada uno pasó por el escritorio para recoger los instrumentos, a Jean se le escapó de entre los dedos la cajita _petri _se agachó para levantarla pero torpemente la tiró de nuevo y quedó inservible, el profesor tuvo que darle otra mientras algunos se reían, ella volvió a su asiento y se dejó caer bruscamente, con los ojos brillantes y húmedos.

—Espero que no se le haga costumbre el desperdiciar material, ya tenemos suficiente con los matraces que quiebra Longbottom, Miss Granger.

Hermione pensaba, al mismo tiempo que iba conectando la manguera al mechero, en el roce calloso y tibio de la mano del maestro y en la caída de la caja, una caída que en su momento le había parecido mucho más grave de lo que realmente fue, como si estuviera soltando mucho algo mucho más pesado y frágil, algo que retumbaría por todo el instituto cuando se quebrara. Le pareció que todos se reirían hasta desbaratarse y el maestro frunciría el ceño horriblemente y le gritaría con todo la potencia de sus pulmones y se burlaría como siempre se burlaba, porque ella era sólo una niña tonta.

—Midan bien los mililitros, si el agar no tiene la concentración que se requiere todo se echará a perder, lo digo por usted señor Bentley.

De nuevo se escucharon las risas contenidas al fondo del laboratorio. A Jean nunca le hacían gracia los comentarios del maestro, sin hablar siguió removiendo su solución y mirando en su mente el momento en el que el profesor de química se subía a esa vieja bicicleta.

—…preparando estos medios desde la segunda unidad y usted pregunta hasta ahora?

Ella sabe que preguntará algo, suele hacerlo casi siempre, pero nunca la escucha, no quiere escuchar nada salido de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que contiene este agar que tan cómodamente han estado usando sin saber ni siquiera qué es? ¿Alguien lo sabe?

Su cara flaca los sigue con agudeza y Hermione piensa en alzar la mano, pero él no la escogerá y su brazo se quedará allí, levantado para que todos puedan verlo, para que él lo ignore. Jean odia cuando se le agolpa el agua en los ojos y tiene que bajar la mano, despacio, sigilosamente para que no lo noten, aunque en realidad lo hacen.

—¿Nadie?

¿Qué es lo que la obliga a hablar sabiendo cuál será el resultado? ¿Por qué siempre tiene qué hacerlo? Debe ser una niña tonta, como dice él.

—Tiene nutrientes como carbohidratos, vitaminas, aminoácidos… —El químico entorna los ojos y su boca se aprieta, ella ve cómo le cambia la cara y siente que la voz se le va haciendo pequeña hasta que sólo sale un hilito estrangulado—. Y nutrientes inorgánicos.

—¿Entonces nadie lo sabe? Esto se verá reflejado en las calificaciones de todos. —La mira con la vaciedad con la que la ha visto desde el primer día, sólo que Jean no lo había notado hasta ése momento, él está hueco cuando se dirige hacia ella, no hay más que lo que sale de su boca, no hay más que distancia y un soplo de desdén.

Esa mañana Hermione decidió no asomarse por el cristal, fingió para sí misma estar tomando apuntes de la clase de filosofía. El profesor Flitwick hablaba monótonamente, el ruido de sus palabras no alcanzaba a Hermione; a la muchacha no le interesaba llegar a entender el "ser", no, ella peleaba con la idea de asomarse a la ventana, sin demostrar demasiado interés, como quién lo hace por pura casualidad.

Quitó la vista de la página en blanco y giró la cabeza hacia el cristal, aún había poco tráfico a esas horas, el carro rojo del director estaba estacionado en la explanada medio vacía y la bicicleta esperaba también, era hierro retorcido y pintura descarapelada, un armatoste melancólico, igual que su dueño. Jean suspiró ruidosamente, ladeándose para ver mejor. El maestro de química llegó puntualmente a la salida, a las doce como dictaba la cotidianeidad. Se estaba tomando un café y la señorita Granger capturó meticulosamente su imagen mientras tosía y se acomodaba la bufanda negra, el pobre hombre había pescado un catarro, ella pensó en el buen caldo de pollo que podría prepararle, pero claro, no era de su incumbencia si los profesores se enfermaban o no.

El químico no tardó en marcharse y Granger tuvo que regresar a su cuaderno aún sin notas, se angustió, ella no debería malgastar su atención de esa forma, no debería.

2

La señorita Granger era una prefecta intachable, se acomodó su corbatín antes de entrar a la oficina del director, al parecer estaba ocupado en una reunión. Mientras esperaba se sentó en un sillón largo y miró los cuadros de la oficina, muchos de ellos sólo eran enumeraciones de los valores de la escuela, pronto se aburrió, ella ya conocía esos valores y podía decirlos de memoria. Empezó a divagar, recontó mentalmente todas las tareas que tenía qué hacer esa tarde, pensó también en la cara triste que Harry había tenido toda la semana y al final, sin quererlo, se preguntó de nuevo a qué se debía la ausencia del profesor Snape durante la cesión de laboratorio, él casi nunca incumplía sus deberes, seguramente su catarro había empeorado.

Hermione había detestado la clase de química de esa mañana, había detestado la manera en la que la subdirectora McGonagall escribía en el pizarrón con esa letra tan insípida, tan diferente de la caligrafía perfecta del maestro usual. Para Jean esa simple falta se había convertido en una ausencia que estaba en todas partes, la escuela resultaba en cierto modo un poco vacía.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, el director le obsequió una sonrisa mientras entraba, saludaba educadamente y tomaba asiento.

—Entonces miss Granger ¿Todo bien en sus materias? —Hermione quiso sonar entusiasmada al decir que todo estaba bien, se distrajo un poco viendo el enorme pájaro disecado que había en la oficina, su ojo de vidrio que miraba sin mirar le causó cierta ansiedad.

—¿Le gusta?

—Si estuviera vivo me gustaría —Su comentario hizo reír al director, pero ella no entendió su reacción.

—Claro, es comprensible Miss Granger, ¿sabe? a veces me parece que aún está un poco vivo; pero dejando eso a un lado, tengo una tarea especial para usted. Ha demostrado ser una señorita de confianza.

La muchacha se removió en su asiento, un tanto halagada, un tanto incómoda.

—Verá, el profesor Snape, su profesor de química, ha estado enfermo, no ha podido asistir y resulta que hay que enviarle una citación importante de la junta de profesores. Normalmente pediría a algún colega que se la llevara, o lo haría yo mismo, pero debemos asistir todos y… —el rostro de la señorita se fue tornando de un blanco angustioso y el director se preguntó si era apropiado pedirle ese favor a ella —.Pensé que usted podría llevarle la citación, pero si no es así, no hay ningún problema.

—Yo la llevaré señor —la voz sonó temblorosa por unos instantes, pero su semblante estaba firme.

3

Hermione se despidió de Ron y Harry desde la acera, los dos habían subido al automóvil azul de los Weasley que estaba atestado de cabezas pelirrojas, toda la familia metida allí dentro, Potter prácticamente iba sentado arriba de Fred. Los Weasley frecuentemente invitaban a Harry a comer con ellos y pasaba las tardes en su casa, a la señora Molly la estrujaba el saber que sus tíos llegaban a ser crueles con él.

Granger dijo adiós con la mano mientras el carro se alejaba por la avenida, sonrió para los ojos verdes antes de perderlos de vista, luego esa sonrisa en sus labios se fue despintando bajo la lluvia. Caminó las cuadras de la ciudad gris, miró las luces amarillas y rojas de los autos reflejadas en el asfalto mojado. Pensó nuevamente en las manos del maestro de química, en su bufanda, en su nariz asomada a la atmósfera de alcohol y lumbre del laboratorio.

¿Por qué Snape persistía en su pensamiento? Porque Hermione se preguntaba algo acerca de él, sin embargo su pregunta no estaba formada por palabras, ni por cuestiones concretas, su pregunta era una nube que crecía todos los días y que lo envolvía todo en su borroso espacio. Hermione sentía inquietud al ver cómo el maestro se marchaba a casa, sentía un temblor y una tibieza en el pecho cuando observaba su figura larga y triste en algún corredor. Esa misma inquietud había sido el origen de todo.

Un día escuchó cómo el maestro y el director discutían detrás de una puerta, casi en un susurro. La voz de Snape, que por regla era monótona e imparcial, sonaba cargada de algo emparentado con el enojo o con el miedo. En la escala de Hermione el inalcanzable profesor había descendido hasta la vulnerabilidad propia de todos los otros humanos. Muchos otros pequeños detalles lo hicieron bajar poco a poco, hasta un punto en el que su persona ya no podía entrar en aquél pedestal de profesor acartonado y cruel en el que ella lo había colocado en un inicio, sí, un pedestal. Cuando lo conoció Hermione no pudo evitar colgarle un montón de adjetivos: perfecto químico, preciso, severo, cruel… una lista larga como un diccionario. El maestro era para la niña un ser inhumanamente concebido, era un tipo que sólo existía dentro de la escuela, si tenía alguna vida fuera de ella nadie se la imaginaba. Siempre estaba molesto y con bríos para fastidiar a Harry, era el "_malo del cuento"_. Pero esa versión aplanada y difusa que una vez tuvo sobre su profesor no pudo mantenerse firme, por desgracia. Snape se cayó de la repisa de sus prejuicios, donde estaba bien arriba, donde no conseguía (ni le importaba) alcanzarlo.

¿Qué día se dio cuenta de la mortalidad y pequeñez de su maestro? Fue una mañana de ése mismo año. Él se volcó junto con su bici en el estacionamiento cuando un alumno de tercero se atravesó en su camino; al intentar esquivarlo se había ido contra las hortensias y luego contra unas rejas del jardín. Hermione podía verlo aún, limpiándose la sangre de la pierna con el pantalón doblado hasta la rodilla, todavía escuchaba el ruido que hizo al levantar su maltrecho armatoste. Sintió pena por él en ése momento y con el tiempo esa pena se extendió a muchos otros ámbitos. Un suceso tan simple y tan común le enseñó a ver que, aunque Snape lograra crear en ocasiones la apariencia de que era inmune a todo lo que lo rodeaba, aquello no dejaba de ser un espejismo, que el profesor caía con la misma torpeza con la que lo haría cualquier otro. Granger empezó a compadecerse de sus camisas desteñidas, de su cuerpo flaco, de la soledad en la que descubrió que vivía. Todo eso había estado allí desde siempre, pero ella apenas caía en la cuenta.

Snape era un hombre solitario y lleno de carencias, no tenía familia, ni éxito especial en el trabajo. Era un maestro, brillante sí, pero un maestro nada más.

Durante ese tiempo los sarcasmos e indirectas del químico llegaron a parecerle poca cosa, le resultaban forzados y falsos, hubo un feliz lapso en el que ni siquiera la herían, pero ése lapso no duró porque la compasión de Hermione inició su metamorfosis hacia algo distinto, filoso y hondo, un algo que echó raíces, que le dejó el pecho en llamas.

En un principio sentía tan sólo cierta curiosidad hacia Snape, dirigía su atención hacia él más de lo que lo había hecho en el pasado, sin embargo llegó un momento en el que ya no podía sostenerle la mirada y la presencia del profesor parecía abarcar toda el aula, el instituto entero, la extensión completa de sus pensamientos.

Mientras cavilaba la lluvia se había vuelto más intensa, se apresuró en buscar la calle que le había indicado el director, no quería empaparse más, notó que ya había estado por allí antes, no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela, había vagabundeado cerca de esa cuadra en alguna otra ocasión, junto con Ronald y Harry.

Dumbledore le había dicho que el profesor vivía en un edificio de departamentos, incluso le dio algunas señas para encontrarlo. No fue difícil llegar al sitio, entró al viejo lugar, no había puertas cerradas, ni guardia que le hiciera preguntas. En el medio del edificio había un gran patio con unas cuantas hierbas, quizás en el pasado había sido un jardín. Reconoció, encadenada por allí, la bicicleta del maestro. Se preguntó en qué piso viviría, para orientarse mejor llegó al centro del patio y observó desde lejos los números pintados en las múltiples puertas. Después observó el cielo plomizo, las nubes que avanzaban como velas de barcos, curiosamente rápidas, con un viento vigoroso soplándoles. La sucesión de pisos y escaleras hacia el cielo, los muchos niveles de paredes despintadas y ese tramo sin techo, le daban al lugar una sutil apariencia de portal, de entrada y pasadizo al cielo infinito y tumultuoso.

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente, una gota solitaria le cayó en la coronilla, pronto empezaría a llover. Supuso que el piso de Snape podría ser el segundo u el tercero. Se dedicó a buscar el apartamento. No había visto a una sola persona desde su entrada, ni siquiera niños jugando en el exterior, sin embargo escuchaba un ruido atenuado de radio u de alguna televisión. Aunque decadente en cierta forma, el edificio parecía un lugar tranquilo para habitar.

A medida que subió los escalones le fue más notorio el latido perturbado de su corazón, la mano le temblaba al agarrarse del pasamanos, la centrada y cuerda Hermione Granger sintiéndose así, era para reírse, pero no podía reír. Tras alguna de las puertas estaba él, esperándola sin saberlo.

Poco antes de llegar al número que buscaba se detuvo a acariciar a un gato negro que le había maullado casi imperativamente, así mientras el animal ronroneaba junto a ella pudo respirar más hondo y hacerse a la idea de mantenerse en calma, de no ser evidente, al fin y al cabo ¿Para qué ilusionarse con un encuentro tan insignificante como ése?

Sentía un miedo implacable de que él consiguiera ver más allá, de que olfateara entre ellos un aura enrarecida, de que encontrara sus ojos desnudos y observara todo lo que ella estaba ocultando, todo lo débil que era, lo inclinada a la benevolencia que estaba siempre que se tratara de él.

El gato la siguió, maullando hasta la puerta de Snape, Hermione le hizo un ruido para que se fuera, pero permaneció allí, restregando su cuerpecito peludo contra su pierna. Se arrepintió de haberle hecho cariños, su presencia la ponía más nerviosa.

Tocó la puerta quedamente, sin querer causar molestias al inquilino, nadie le respondió desde el otro lado. Tocó de nuevo un poco más fuerte y aguardo casi dos minutos, no hubo nada. Quizás Snape no estaba allí. Respiró de alivio y decepción por partes iguales. Antes de marcharse llamó otra vez, la valentía le había crecido pensando que no había nadie dentro y se atrevió a tocar a un volumen alto. Tenía que asegurarse de que no estuviera allí antes de irse. Escuchó un arrastrar de zapatos desde el interior del departamento y se puso rígida, de pronto sentía que no tenía fuerzas y comenzó a temblar levemente.

Un hombre con una gran nariz abrió la puerta y se asomó. Granger se tomó unos segundos antes de saludar, Snape estaba tan pálido, tenía los ojos extraviados y enrojecidos, lo enfermo que estaba era evidente.

—Profesor Snape, buenas tardes. —se avergonzó de su titubeante habla.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Cómo sabe mi dirección? —Los ojos negros bajaron notando al gato que empalagosamente se acariciaba contra las calcetas de la señorita. El químico hizo una mueca de burla, Hermione se acongojó, tratando de apartar al animal, sin verdadera resolución para conseguirlo.

—El director Dumbledore me pidió que le trajera una citación, no pudo venir él mismo —rebuscó el sobre en su mochila se había asegurado de tenerlo a la mano, pero de pronto no lograba dar con nada, torpemente dejó caer algunos cuadernos e incluso su lapicera a los pies del maestro, quien había alzado una ceja y la observaba fijamente, sin una pizca de conmiseración. Granger le entregó el sobre, sintiéndose una gran tonta y agachándose para recoger sus cosas, el felino había huido cuando alguna de ellas le había caído en la cabeza.

—Veo que el señor Longbottom y usted tienen más en común de lo que había creído —dado que estaba agachada el químico no vio su sonrojo —¿Eso era todo Granger?

—Si señor… el director Dumbledore desea que usted pueda asistir a la reunión de profesores y… que se mejore pronto —lo último lo dijo de una manera tan atropellada que Snape apenas logró entenderlo.

—Váyase ya Granger —la muchacha apretó los labios y compuso una expresión que al hombre le resultó desconocida —el aguacero va a empezar pronto.

Hermione supuso que había soltado eso del "aguacero" para suavizar su grosería de correrla sin darle las gracias siquiera. Era evidente que para el profesor ella era una alumna tonta y molesta con la que no quería convivir más de lo estrictamente necesario. Una sabelotodo insufrible en sus propias palabras. Hermione se enfureció consigo misma por haberse permitido sentir lo que sentía, por dejarse afectar por cualquier mínimo gesto que viniera de Snape. Estando ya en la acera dejó de resistirse al impulso de llorar, lo había estado evitando durante varias semanas, llorar era admitir que algo estaba ocurriéndole y que era más fuerte que su voluntad. Las personas la miraban con curiosidad y ella giraba el rostro y se limpiaba la cara con la manga del suéter, iba ya dando la vuelta a la cuadra cuando él apareció en su rango de visión, al parecer el edificio tenía otra entrada de la que ella no se había percatado. Estaba subido en su bicicleta, alistándose para salir (probablemente a la dichosa junta de maestros), acomodándose la bufanda. A la luz cenicienta del día se le notaba aún más lívido y desmejorado, aún así ella se amilanó cuando volteó a verla. Claro que Snape notaría su cara húmeda y sus ojos hinchados, pero el químico no habló, la observó unos momentos, extrañado e incómodo, luego se fue. Granger ni siquiera había podido moverse, se había quedado fija en la acera sin intentar limpiarse las lágrimas, era ya inútil, un gesto de dignidad que hubiera resultado absurdo. Snape la había visto, sólo esperaba, esperaba que no lo relacionara consigo mismo, que no presintiera que era la razón de esos brotes de llanto.

4

Miss Granger era una niña bocona, entrometida, con falta de respeto por la autoridad, que siempre interrumpía en la clase y daba respuestas que nadie le pedía. En lo personal podía decir que no le agradaba y de buen ánimo la hubiera reprobado igual que a Potter y a Weasley, sin embargo ella se resistía a eso entregando hojas y hojas de reportes y cuidando sus cultivos y marchas químicas con suma dedicación. En fin, difícilmente podía tomar alguna represalia en su contra, así que se contentaba con reñirla cuando lo interrumpía. Y es que ella, siendo la señorita perfecta que era, se creía que estaba más calificada que él para imponer cátedra, resultaba sumamente molesta aunque los demás miembros de la plantilla no se cansaran de alabarla.

No había nada interesante en la señorita Granger, sin embargo dada la manía por destacar que había demostrado él no había podido dejar de notarla, aunque fuera sólo para restarle puntuación.

Una mañana se dio cuenta de que miss Granger lo observaba desde una ventana del segundo piso, supuso que ella y sus amigos estaban de nuevo queriendo acusarlo de alguna conspiración con la que no estaba relacionado, como era su costumbre. No le dio mucha importancia aquella vez, pero la escena se repitió constantemente durante esa semana y otras más, él fingió que no se daba cuenta, que no lo sabía. Granger parecía conocer sus horarios, la adivinaba medio oculta en algún sitio, vigilándolo siempre con sus ojos muy abiertos. Creyó que estaba tramando algo, pero no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, nada, excepto su repentino interés en él. Sabía que cuando se encontraban en los pasillos lo seguía con los ojos hasta desaparecer en la multitud del alumnado, en las clases y las sesiones de laboratorio le rehuía la mirada. Granger contenía las lágrimas cuando él le llamaba la atención, además daba unas muestras de torpeza y atarantamiento que no había visto antes en ella, tiraba el material cuando se acercaba al escritorio, si le hablaba por sorpresa daba un respingo en su taburete y derramaba la solución…

Snape intentaba entender por qué se comportaba de esa forma tan atípica e impropia de su persona, quizás estaba siendo muy duro con la muchacha y había terminado teniéndole miedo, esa explicación era la más viable a su parecer, pero no acababa con todas las interrogantes.

Una tarde alguien llamó a su puerta, lo cual era poco frecuente, por unos instantes creyó que eran sus figuraciones y volvió a recostarse en el sofá, aún le dolía la cabeza y había tenido fiebre todo el día. Tocaron de nuevo, se enderezó amodorrado y arrastró su humanidad hasta la entrada, no hubiera adivinado que era ella quien estaba allí. La muchacha de inmediato comenzó a balbucear cosas sobre una citación y comenzó a agitarse. Tiró muchas de sus pertenencias en el suelo, penosamente, parecía que todo se le hacía un desastre en las manos, su nerviosismo y su vergüenza la hicieron agacharse para que él no le viera el rostro. Snape estaba empezando a inquietarse sin saber muy bien porque. Cuando Granger se levantó tenía las mejillas furiosamente rojas y los ojos brillantes y temerosos, el hombre intuía, se percataba de ése velo que había entre los dos, ése velo que ella parecía querer rasgar y atravesar. No podía permitírselo. Le dijo que se fuera y el rostro de la muchacha se aflojó, se volvió pálido y seco. Inventó algún pretexto sin pensarlo mucho y cerró la puerta.

Los ojos de Granger le habían parecido dos llamas, algo malo le pasaba a esa niña y prefería no estar involucrado.

Se echó un abrigo encima mientras leía la citación de Dumbledore, la nota insistía en que debía presentarse así que se apuró para salir, pronto empezaría la reunión y él temía que comenzara a llover, el cielo nublado indicaba que era una posibilidad.

Bajó las escaleras y se decidió a salir por la parte de atrás, no quería toparse a miss Granger por allí, ya había sido suficiente con ése encuentro de hacía unos minutos. Aseguró bien el agarre de la bufanda en torno a su cuello y cuando alzó los ojos y se sentó en la bicicleta miró una figura conocida caminar por la ciudad, era ella, a pesar de haberla estado evitando; parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia todavía, unos lagrimones le goteaban por la barbilla y la muchacha se los secaba con su suéter. Lloraba modestamente, sin llamar mucho la atención ni hacer muecas extrañas, volteaba la cabeza para que no la vieran. Luego sus ojos se tropezaron con él y su expresión de horror la delató por completo. Snape la observó detenidamente, esperando ver en ella algo que le demostrara que estaba equivocado, que lo que estaba pensando no era verdad, pero sí lo era. Sólo podía concluir que la señorita perfecta y predecible , miss Granger, estaba enamorada de un profesor, de él.

Se apuró para cruzar la calle rápidamente y perderla de vista.

**Hola chicas! Bueno este fic será uno cortito de dos o tres capítulos, ojalá lo disfruten a pesar de no estar ambientado en Hogwarts. Saludos y feliz día de la independencia (para los que sean mexicanos)**

**¿review?**


	2. Ella no tiene los pies en la tierra

**Mariposas disecadas**

**2**

**Ella no tiene los pies en la tierra**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Joanne k. Rowling y la Warner Brothers, este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

Hermione sabía bien que Snape no le preguntaría por qué había estado llorando la tarde del viernes y sin embargo le hubiera encantado encontrar una excusa creíble para explicarse, para que el profesor no fuera a maquinar hipótesis extrañas. Respiró hondo y se relajó en su banco. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que al maestro seguramente no le interesaba en lo absoluto y no se detendría a pensar en ello. Snape no podría darse cuenta de ninguna forma. Quizás ella no lograba disfrazar su comportamiento tan bien como hubiera querido, pero dudaba mucho que el químico le pusiera alguna atención y que siquiera imaginara lo que estaba desatándose dentro de su alumna.

La clase de biología había parecido eterna, la profesora Sprout había insistido en que aprendieran a diseccionar y disecar animales pequeños y ella había tenido que presenciar esa masacre, se había negado rotundamente a participar en el experimento, había insistido en que era posible diseccionar a una rana virtual en una computadora, pero no, la maestra Sprout estaba cerrada a la tecnología por más que Granger había intentado dialogar. Todavía recordaba la cara de asco de Ron cuando tuvo que sacar el pequeño intestino de su sapo. Era una barbarie. Pero la terca profesora no desistía de su idea respecto a ella, le advirtió que si no le mostraba algún bicho disecado para final de unidad tendría un reluciente cero en su nota del semestre. Se encogió en su asiento tratando de pensar en una solución para ése dilema, sin embargo le era difícil concentrarse, la clase de química estaba por iniciar.

Escuchó la voz del maestro intercambiar palabras con un compañero, pero no alzó la vista, aparentar desinterés era lo mejor que podía hacer, no podía esperar nada de Snape, ni hacerse ilusiones, suponía que lo más sensato era tratar de detener aquella caída en el absurdo.

—Pasen por sus materiales y esperen instrucciones.

Granger respiró profundo en varias ocasiones y se instó a ser natural y nada sospechosa, caminó firmemente hasta el escritorio y fijó los ojos en las manos que le entregaban una bandeja con los instrumentos. No quiso, ni fue capaz subir la mirada. De nuevo en su interior el corazón le bombeaba potentemente, podía sentirlo retumbar.

—No abra la _caja petri_ hasta que se los indique.

—Si se... señor —Las dos escasas palabras se le habían pegado en la lengua y las profirió apenas, con la voz diminuta.

Regresó a su asiento con los ojos en el piso y sintiendo un calor invadirle el rostro, sólo cuando estuvo fuera de la vista del hombre pudo respirar de nuevo.

—¿Te dijo algo? —le preguntó Harry, recargado sobre la mesa de trabajo.

—Que no abriera la caja.

—Pensé que te había regañado, te pusiste muy roja.

—Ya sabes la manera que tiene el profesor para decir las cosas —se sorprendió por haber conseguido hilar una excusa medio creíble. Harry asintió mientras se sentaba en el taburete. Ronald acababa de regresar con el material en sus manos.

—Ojalá al murciélago no se le ocurra ponernos a hacer alguna cosa asquerosa como a Sprout, todavía huelo a tripas de rana.

La clase trascurrió con la normalidad de todas las otras, aunque Hermione no podía concentrarse, se mantuvo inmersa en su mente dando vueltas en torno a la misma idea, la voz del maestro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Alguien sabe lo que es un exudado?

La muchacha dudó, nadie respondía y Snape los estaba mirando de forma despreciativa, era claro que pensaba que eran un puñado de flojos ignorantes, todo en su expresión lo decía, arrugó la nariz como si le hubiera llegado un olor nauseabundo.

—Nadie lo sabe, qué sorpresa.

Granger debatió consigo misma, en realidad temía que Snape pudiera ver a través de sus ojos, sin embargo no levantar la mano sería un comportamiento poco usual viniendo de ella, así que lo hizo, deseando ser ignorada, como siempre había sido. Aunque tratara de participar el profesor por lo general no prestaba atención siquiera a su mano alzada, pero aquella vez lo hizo, se giro para mirarla y la muchacha sorprendida se estremeció en su asiento. El profesor no le dio la palabra y ella no osó tomarla, podía sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban y supo que se había sonrojado por completo. Si Snape no se había dado cuenta ya de lo que pasaba sus estúpidas reacciones de seguro iban a delatarla. Bajó la mano apresuradamente y por fin el maestro se dirigió a los demás alumnos. Hermione se reprochaba su falta de control, alcanzó a escuchar de manera vaga cómo el maestro encargaba un ensayo de diez páginas, pero sus pensamientos volaban sobre ella haciendo el ruido de urracas ¡Esto se tiene qué detener, tienes qué hacer algo!¿Pero qué?

2

Hermione pensaba que estar enamorado era similar a estar enfermo, un estado descontrolado de hormonas y sustancias que volvían loco al cerebro y tonta a la persona. Tan tonta como ella estaba siendo.

Eran las doce del mediodía y Hermione estaba sentada de nuevo junto al cristal, escuchando al profesor Flitwick y sus monólogos interminables. A su lado Harry también parecía adormecido con la lección. Granger notó que una figura caminaba por la explanada y reconoció de inmediato de quién se trataba. Se había dicho que no lo miraría más, pero estaba allí ladeándose hacia el vidrio en contra de sus propias promesas. La dopamina es la peor enemiga de la fuerza de voluntad, se dijo.

Snape llevaba su habitual abrigo negro, desató su bicicleta igual que siempre, pero antes de montarse en ella, se giró hacia el edificio en el que estaba la muchacha y se quedó mirando como si buscara algo, de entre todas las ventanitas de la construcción su atención estaba encajada justo en la suya, parecía haberla adivinado allí. Hermione incluso percibió que se cruzaba de brazos con un ademán represivo como lo hacía en clase. Sin pensarlo mucho giró la cabeza hacia el maestro Flitwick y empezó a temblar ¿sabía que estaba allí? ¿La había visto? Quizás era alguna coincidencia, estaba muy lejos allá en la explanada, no creía que realmente hubiera podido verla, mucho menos predecir que estaría en esa aula, sentada justo junto a la ventana y observándolo. Era poco probable, aunque la actitud de Snape había logrado asustarla. Tímidamente se asomó de nuevo para ver si se había ido ya y así era, no estaba más. Hermione suspiró con fuerza.

3

Entre todos los conceptos que debía aprender, entre los procedimientos, técnicas y páginas de libros de texto la imagen de Snape siempre estaba haciendo eco y palpitando en silencio. Hermione miraba el asunto por todos los lados posibles como si tuviera qué tomar una decisión, aunque claro estaba, no había nada qué decidir y ése era el problema. No había nada qué hacer más que callar y ser discreta. Si ella dijera lo que pasaba todos creerían que estaba loca, ella misma lo creía a veces. Fingir que no ocurría nada tampoco le parecía la mejor solución, al menos no para ella. Pensaba que lo más sensato sería esforzarse para olvidar, pero el olvido necesita resolución, una resolución que no vendría de ella, no en ése momento. ¿Cómo iba a decidirse a tajar el palpitar enérgico que la sobrecogía cerca de él? ¿Por qué querría destruir esa rosa que sentía florecer desde sus adentros? Hermione reconocía que estaba vuelta una ciega, estúpida y terca, pero no se decidía a remediarlo, no se atrevía a hacerlo, ni a borrar a Snape ni a arriesgarse a su rechazo.

Supuso que con el tiempo, cuando no lo viera, cuando todas sus expectativas amorosas envejecieran, su amor caducaría por causas naturales y ella no tendría que llorar.

4

Los grillos murmuraban entre la hierba, los corredores estaban llenos de alumnos y docentes a esa hora, apenas salía el joven sol de la mañana, rodeado de nubes. Hermione sabía que en algún momento él pasaría por allí y podría verlo, sólo unos instantes, sólo por curiosidad. Se prometía no aferrar sus ojos al maestro, ni seguirlo con la mirada neciamente hasta que desapareciera. Sólo una ojeada fugaz.

Esperaba en el umbral del salón junto con sus compañeros a que llegara la detestable profesora Umbridge cuando lo divisó acercarse al pasillo, parecía ligeramente apurado, llevaba el pelo húmedo (lo había alcanzado la llovizna de la madrugada) y de nuevo como el día anterior parecía haberla percibido, casi como un mago. Apuntó sus ojos filosos hacia ella con una expresión que a Hermione le resultó dolorosamente endurecida y siguió su camino haciendo un fuerte ruido con sus botas.

Hermione no creía demasiado en las casualidades, sólo le quedaba inferir que él lo sabía.

Esa mañana no consiguió concentrarse en sus clases como debería haberlo hecho, incluso Ron la notó ausente. Granger había esperado toda la mañana el momento de verlo al salir, aún guardaba la esperanza improbable de que todo fueran figuraciones suyas y Snape sólo hubiera volteado sin ninguna razón en aquellas dos ocasiones. Al frente del salón la profesora McGonagall explicaba de nuevo unos problemas de álgebra que la mayoría no había podido resolver. Las manecillas se posicionaron juntas en el número doce, Harry bostezó a su lado, pasaron unos minutos antes de ver al químico llegar a la explanada, Hermione se tensó en su pupitre e inclinó la mitad de su cuerpo hacia el cristal para ver con más nitidez, si él volteaba la pillaría completamente, pero era necesario hacer aquello para comprobar su preocupante teoría.

Snape tardó mucho en quitarle la cadena a la bicicleta, tardó aún más para meterla en su maletín y se sentó con parsimonia, cada acción más ralentizada que la anterior. A la muchacha en la ventana todo eso le causó un intolerable nerviosismo. El hombre giró la cabeza y a pesar de la distancia Hermione supo que la observaba, tembló por un golpe de miedo y euforia, desde allá abajo la estaba mirando, por primera vez su atención estaba descansando enteramente sobre ella. Se apartó del cristal invadida de temor, respiró profundo hasta llenarse los pulmones, Harry estaba mirándola sin comprender su agitación.

5

Hermione entró al instituto, a esas horas de la tarde estaba casi vacío. Miró su reloj, pronto serían las seis y el sol ya estaba descendiendo, las nubes enrojecían. Granger tenía que ir a revisar el cultivo que habían hecho el día anterior y habían dejado en la incubadora. Probablemente Harry e Ron lo habían hecho ya, seguramente el laboratorio estaría vacío.

Esa mañana habían tenido clase con la profesora Sprout y ella le había hecho hincapié en que debía encontrar algo qué disecar, Hermione pensaba qué cosa podría ser, en lo personal esa lección le parecía innecesaria y cruel, aún tenía la esperanza de hallar otra forma de obtener su calificación.

Algo que la preocupaba constantemente era la clase de química, la certeza de que en algún momento tendría que toparse con Snape, con un Snape que sabía bien lo que provocaba en ella o que como mínimo ya lo sospechaba, incluso había tomado una postura frente a la situación en lugar de fingir ignorarla. Hermione no sabía cómo interpretar esas miradas que le hundía cuando se lo encontraba en los pasillos o lo espiaba a lo lejos. Llegó a suponer que quizás la diminuta esperanza de ser correspondida podía crecer, que quizás ella no le era tan indiferente y él intentaba comunicárselo, pero aquella parecía una explicación muy aventurada.

Granger entró al laboratorio sin encender las lámparas, veía bien así, a la media luz. Dejó su mochila sobre una de las mesas de trabajo y se quedó sólo con el cuaderno y la pluma. Entró al pasillo en el que estaban las incubadoras y las pesas, al parecer había alguien más allí, porque escuchaba algunos ruidos cercanos. Abrió la incubadora con cuidado y buscó su cultivo, un extraño olor, pariente de lo fétido, salió como vaporcillo del aparato. Encontró la cajita etiquetada con su nombre y la llevó hacia los microscopios. Una persona estaba sentada allí, rodeada por un montón de papeles, Hermione lo reconoció sólo por su postura y claro, por su prominente nariz, que de perfil parecía osadamente grande.

—Es usted Granger.

—Buenas tardes.

Hermione trató de disimular cómo le temblaban las manos al abrir la caja, de pronto se le figuraba que la había cerrado con mucha fuerza. Snape la observaba de reojo.

—Tenga cuidado con lo que hace.

Si la joven hubiera sabido que lo encontraría allí, jamás se hubiera atrevido a asistir sola. Qué tonta y poco previsora, por supuesto que estaría allí, no iban a dejar los microscopios y los instrumentos a expensas de los alumnos sin ninguna vigilancia.

Realmente estaba apretando la cajita pero la misma estaba resbalosa y húmeda y se le escapaba de entre los dedos.

—No la sujete así Granger.

Pero escucharlo reñirla hacía que se le calentaran las mejillas y que su frustración y su angustia aumentaran, al verse quedar como una niña torpe y tonta, había cerrado la caja demasiado fuerte. En un último y terco intento por abrir el recipiente, éste se le escapó de las manos y dio en el piso, volcando su gelatinoso contenido. Snape gruñó como un perro y Granger se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Se lo advertí, eso es su calificación de la unidad y espero que lo limpie y se deshaga de él.

Hermione retuvo las lágrimas mientras buscaba un recogedor, su mente chillaba, reprochándole su estupidez. Barrió el desastre y lo echó en una bolsa plástica que tendría qué ir a quemar, Snape sin decirle nada vertió alcohol dentro de la bolsa para que ardiera con más facilidad.

Allí estaba ella en el patio trasero del instituto, mirando las flamas mientras el sol se escondía tras los matorrales. Pudo limpiarse un poco el rastro de lágrimas y recuperar su casi extinta calma. No quería avergonzarse más frente a él, no quería hacer más el ridículo. Volvió al laboratorio por su mochila, supo que tendría que implorar por una segunda oportunidad de hacer el experimento. Se detuvo cerca del profesor, a sus espaldas esperando que él le preguntara qué se le ofrecía, pero él nunca habló, siguió escribiendo como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

—Profesor Snape…

—Reprobada Granger, ahora váyase —su voz destilo parquedad y apatía.

—Fue un accidente, usted lo vio. Mi cultivo estaba bien hecho.

—Su cultivo se echó a perder antes de que yo lo revisara, todavía le faltaban veinticuatro horas, así que su proyecto no llegó ni a la mitad.

Jean se dio la vuelta, debatiéndose entre marcharse o insistir.

—Por favor profesor, guardé otro medio de cultivo estéril, sólo tengo qué hacer el exudado e incubarlo, por favor, no tardará nada.

—¿Es que Potter aceptará venir desde su casa para que usted pueda meterle el hisopo en las amígdalas otra vez?

Hermione se mordió el labio y Snape supuso que por fin se iría, pero se equivocó.

—Usted todavía está un poco enfermo ¿no es así? debe tener muchas bacterias aún.

Snape levantó las cejas como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando, su alumna pareció incómoda, pero no cedió de su petición.

—Por favor, usted sabe que conozco bien la materia, no merezco reprobar.

—Eso lo decido yo.

Granger guardó silencio pero su resolución de permanecer allí hasta que se le diera una oportunidad era notoria, puesto que no hizo ningún amago de retirarse.

—Haré de auxiliar de laboratorio si es necesario —Snape bufó de exasperación.

—¿No dejará de insistir verdad? Hágalo y no me quite más el tiempo.

—Muchas gracias.

Sintió a Granger salir a buscar el dichoso _medio_ y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, era una muchacha sumamente terca, cuando creía que tenía la razón era difícil arrancarle esa idea. Esperaba que no fuera así en otras cuestiones. Escuchó sus pasos llegar hasta él, su olor flotaba en el pequeño pasillo y sus ojos lo miraban con un anhelo que no se podía encubrir. Aún con las manos inseguras mostró el hisopo al hombre, pidiendo que abriera la boca, Snape la observó seriamente durante algunos segundos, aún dudando, estaba molesto por aquella situación. Frunciendo el ceño por completo inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los labios. Granger respiró hondo y contempló unos instantes la blancura lívida de aquel cuello y el ángulo curvado que formaba la enorme nariz resoplante.

—Hágalo ya.

Metió el hisopo con cuidado, apenas tomando aliento al saber tan cerca a su maestro, al sentir su corazón comprimirse con la idea de poder tan sólo tocar su rostro. Pero Snape estaba incómodo y exasperado, seguramente deseando apartarla, reafirmado esa barrera invisible pero infranqueable que había entre alumna y profesor. Tomó la muestra y se dio la vuelta para "sembrarla" en el cultivo, susurró un "gracias" sin levantar la vista y se dirigió hacia la incubadora con la caja entre las manos.

—Ha estado muy distraída últimamente —comentó el hombre a sus espaldas, ella no contestó—.No tiene los pies en la tierra, parece que durante las clases se dedica a tejer absurdos en esa cabeza suya y a imaginarse tonterías que créame, no pasarán nunca.

La muchacha había cerrado la incubadora y seguía inmóvil sin atreverse a dar la media vuelta, el químico decidió continuar.

—Lo que sea que esté pensando señorita Granger…será mejor que lo descarte totalmente, le recuerdo que viene aquí a estudiar y no ha inventar estupideces de colegiales, al menos, yo no se lo consentiré.

La voz del maestro sonó inflexible y fría mientras hablaba, la joven permanecía sumida en silencio y quietud, cuando el hombre terminó de hablar ella salió apresuradamente del pasillo, Snape no pudo ver bien su cara, pero supo que estaba llorando, había escuchado su respiración irregular mientras la reprendía. Los ruidos que hizo Granger desde el umbral del laboratorio llegaron hasta él y creyó que la muchacha ya se había ido pero al levantar la vista ella estaba aún allí, tenía la cara mojada y miraba con unos ojos de fusil. Abrió la boca como si fuera a gritarle algo,pero ninguna palabra brotó de su garganta, las mejillas se le humedecieron todas y fue enterrando en el hombre sus orbes brillantes de lágrimas, tan hondo que Snape se inquietó.

Los pasos de Granger resonaron por todo el pasillo cuando se marchó corriendo.

** Hola chicas! Bueno falta un capítulo más, quizás se alargue un poco, aunque espero que no.**

**¿Review?**


	3. Ella y sus ojos de espada

**Mariposas disecadas**

**3**

**Ella y sus ojos de espada**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

A Snape no le agradaba la señorita Granger, tampoco había tenido que lidiar antes con una situación similar. Las alumnas solían ilusionarse con profesores más atractivos como Lockhart o incluso Remus Lupin, algo veían en ellos que las empujaba a la imaginación. Él no era esa clase de hombre, no era guapo, no tenía un carácter ameno, no tenía nada que ofrecer y sin embargo Granger… Snape estaba seguro de haber hecho lo más apropiado, esa muchacha tenía qué entender que no existía posibilidad alguna, que era incorrecto, inmoral y absurdo. Pero no pudo evitar cierto escozor al darse cuenta de que ella no había asistido a su clase, le habían enviado un justificante explicándole que ella estaba enferma, pero Snape bien sabía que eso no era verdad. Miss Granger estaba evitándolo, pero no podría retrasar por siempre el momento de volver a verlo, un momento que sin duda sería incómodo para los dos.

El profesor había tomado la resolución de adoptar una actitud normal, pretender que aquella tarde en el laboratorio había sido común, quizás así sería más sencillo para Granger readaptarse a las clases.

Para Snape la culpa era una sensación conocida y recurrente, sin embargo no la experimentaba cuando se trataba de otros alumnos, al contrario, solía sentirse bastante satisfecho después de vapulear a Potter. Hasta ése momento ridiculizar a la señorita Granger no le había parecido mal, la niña era una engreída y necesitaba entender cuál era su sitio, pero desde aquella tarde en el cuarto de balanzas todo lo relacionado con ella se había vuelto más complejo.

Snape recordaba bien lo que había dicho, no le parecía tan grave, antes había soltado cosas peores y sin embargo no había presenciado una reacción así de parte de un alumno, no una que lograra quitarle la calma.

Si por accidente su mirada tropezaba con la de Granger los ojos de la muchacha parecían flechas encendidas.

Por momentos creía haberse equivocado, haber procedido de una manera incorrecta. No quería problemas de ésa índole con sus alumnos, no quería nada que involucrara algo más que ésas pequeñas guerras silenciosas que libraba con Potter y su séquito.

Nada de amores furtivos, ni de jovencitas sonrosadas girando en su cabeza. Él era un hombre maduro y vedado de ése mundo y sin embargo los ojos de Granger brillaban en su mente antes de acostarse, sus lágrimas caían en su memoria una a una.

Que el buen juicio lo asistiera

2

Al principio no se había sentido con fuerzas para encararlo, pero no podía permitirse más inasistencias a pesar de que hubiera preferido no topárselo nuevamente. Durante la clase de química evitaba mirarlo directamente, sus ojos se fugaban de los de Snape si por accidente llegaban a encontrarse, no alzaba ya la mano para responder a sus preguntas (cosa que había extrañado a sus amigos) y buscaba la distancia. Snape por su parte se comportaba como si no recordara nada de lo sucedido aunque en algún momento lo había descubierto mirándole con curiosidad desde el escritorio.

Aún a pesar de su ego herido, de su esperanza quebrada y de ése rencor que le amargaba los días, Hermione miraba al químico cuando estaba de espaldas y no podía evitar que su pecho se removiera, no podía evitar la tibieza de su corazón cuando pensaba en él. Y sentía que se traicionaba a sí misma y a su orgullo. Cuando lo tenía cerca se veía forzada a bajar la cabeza, a ocultar los ojos, porque nada podría ser peor que mirarlo directo al rostro, no había vuelto a hacerlo desde aquél día y no podría hacerlo hasta que la vergüenza se desinflamara. Snape había sido desconsiderado y no le había importado maltratar sus sentimientos, para él eran solo "estupideces de colegiales". Eso había sido quizás lo que más le había dolido escuchar, no sólo no le correspondía sino que la consideraba una tonta que no podía discernir entre una infantil ilusión y un aprecio real. Pero Snape estaba equivocado.

3

Severus procuraba ignorar su inquietud, la inquietud que le producían las miradas ácidas de Granger. En un inicio ella lo rehuía, escapaba de su vista con la cara pálida y el cuerpo acongojado como si tuviera que cargar un gran peso, en clases permanecía callada como un fantasma y sus ojos se ponían húmedos y brillantes cuando estaba cerca de ella. Granger de verdad estaba afectada por lo que le había dicho y él a veces empezaba a sentirse responsable de su estado meditabundo y cabizbajo. "Era lo correcto, era lo que debía hacerse" se decía, "Granger no comprende, es muy joven para comprender"

La muchacha estuvo así varias semanas, ocultando su presencia antes tan hablanchina, pero un tiempo después parecía furiosa, sus ojos eran enormes al mirarlo y penetraban en él, lo sacudían, alcanzaban a tocarlo. Snape que había guardado la calma hasta ése momento empezaba a temer, a pensar que quizás lo que ocurría con Granger era más grande de lo que él había creído en un principio y que quizás no sería posible deshacerse de ello con tanta facilidad como había esperado.

Fue cauteloso, procuraba parecer inaccesible ante ella, rígido y tan cortante como siempre había sido, aunque los ojos y la actitud de la joven a veces conseguían trastocarlo profundamente. Nadie se había enamorado de él antes y era algo que no sabía sobrellevar.

A solas en la oscuridad de su apartamento, solía pensar en ella y en la visita que le había hecho esa tarde lluviosa, luego se reprimía por permitirse esa clase de deslices mentales.

4

La profesora Umbridge había estado sentada al fondo del laboratorio desde el inicio de la clase. No saludó a nadie, escogió un taburete y permaneció allí, con una tabla de anotaciones en el regazo, alzando de cuando su cara regordeta y altanera, su sonrisa era fría y desagradable. Snape había parecido bastante molesto desde que la notó tomando apuntes sobre su forma de dar clase, lista para cuestionar su puesto como catedrático. No entendía cómo Dumbledore estaba permitiendo esa clase de infiltración en el colegio, esa mujer se había tomado incluso la libertad de despedir a Trelawney e aunque estaba seguro de que Albus trataría de defenderlo temía sufrir un destino semejante. El director no pudo evitar que el despido ocurriera, sólo fue capaz de darle a la llorosa maestra a esperanza de ser recontratada en un futuro cercano. Desde entonces los docentes se mostraban aprensivos y tensos cuando Dolores aparecía.

El químico inició con las lecciones tal cual lo había hecho desde hacía quince años atrás pero para Umbridge esa antigüedad poco significaba, lo interrumpió a mitad de una explicación, con un tono meloso pero evidentemente mal intencionado.

—¿Así que tiene usted ciertos… "antecedentes" profesor Snape? ¿Y aún así Dumbledore le permitió enseñar en esta institución? —los alumnos viraron sus rostros hacia el maestro quien había apretado los labios y palidecido, pero sin responder—.Y supe que usted quería mi cátedra ¿no pudo conseguirla verdad?

—Es evidente.

Ron sonreía de forma descarada y Harry se notaba también un tanto complacido, por primera vez Snape estaba recibiendo un trato tan prepotente como el que él solía dar a sus alumnos. Hermione estaba atenta a la situación, como todos en el aula.

—Su clase, profesor, no se apega al programa.

—El programa es pobre.

Umbridge torció la boca, indignada.

—¿Así que usted sabe mejor lo que conviene enseñar que el secretario de educación? Le recuerdo que todos estamos subordinados a él —Mientras hablaba su pluma escribía constantemente en la tablilla, Snape trató de mantenerse calmado a pesar de lo enojado que estaba en realidad. Ya había tenido dificultades con el secretario antes, a causa de su pasado y esperaba no verse involucrado de nuevo en problemas legales.

—Así que ha estado decidiendo los contenidos de enseñanza por su cuenta, reprobable. —Sentenció.

Los jóvenes seguían observando la guerra silenciosa entre los profesores, les odiaban a los dos así que estaban entretenidos con el escenario.

—El murciélago ha caído —le susurró Ronald en la oreja. Hermione se acomodó en el taburete para ver mejor la cara del químico. Su palidez era evidencia de la tensión que estaba experimentado, al ver en peligro su empleo de años. Granger quiso sentirse satisfecha por aquella pequeña venganza que la suerte le concedía y disfrutar de la angustia de Snape, pero no pudo. Podría estar resentida a causa de las palabras del hombre y sin embargo imaginárselo saliendo del instituto, echado por esa burócrata, igual que la profesora Trelawney, lograba oprimirle la garganta.

Tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. Ninguno de los presentes intercedería por él, muchos lo detestaban y estarían felices de que fuera despedido, incluidos sus amigos. Agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa y preocupada.

—¿Sabe que desacatar las normas de la secretaría puede forzarnos a prescindir de sus servicios?

El químico se había erguido hasta lo exagerado para conservar su aire digno y despreciativo. Una mano se alzó en medio del alumnado, Umbridge bufó demostrando su molestia.

—Doña preguntitas.

Una risita queda se escuchó en algún lugar del laboratorio. Los muchachos se giraron a mirar a Hermione que se había puesto de pie. La joven Granger respiró profundo e infló el pecho, dándose valor.

—Con todo respeto, el profesor Snape nos ha enseñado todo lo que pide el programa, tengo los cuadernos llenos, si quiere inspeccionarlos.

—¿Hermione que estás haciendo?- Murmuró Ron.

—Ha incluido algunos temas extras, pero eso no puede reprochársele, al contrario—.Umbridge alzó la ceja, escéptica y miró a Hermione con fastidio.

—Usted siempre interviene en las clases.

—Por favor, reconsidere la evaluación del profesor, mis compañeros le dirán lo mismo que yo, hemos aprendido los temas del programa, todos

Sus ojos buscaron a Harry e Ron, pidiendo apoyo, pero los muchachos voltearon las caras disimuladamente. Ellos no pensaban defender al grasiento. Hermione miró a su alrededor, hacia sus compañeros, nadie parecía dispuesto a abogar por Snape, después de todo había sido déspota e injusto con muchos de ellos. Granger empezaba a dudar cuando Malfoy e algunos de los alumnos del otro grupo (del que Snape era tutor) empezaron también a interceder a favor del maestro, Dolores los escuchaba sin prestar demasiada atención.

—Ya oí suficiente —hizo un además con las manos indicándoles que guardaran silencio—.Ya que es tan participativa señorita Granger, permítame ver sus apuntes —Hermione le alcanzó su libreta y la mujer la hojeó en silencio durante varios minutos con una expresión que irradiaba suficiencia, estaba comparando las notas de Granger con sus listas de contenido. El aula estaba quieta y callada. Snape, aún de pie al frente, se había puesto tieso y miraba hacia la nada con el ceño decididamente fruncido.

Cuando la mujer terminó le entrego la libreta a la muchacha, con cierto desprecio.

—Al menos ha enseñado los temas, pero sigo en desacuerdo con sus métodos, señor Snape— puso de pie su pequeña y regordeta anatomía y miró al profesor con una sonrisita falsa y detestable—.Espero que de ahora en adelante tome el programa al pie de la letra y deje a un lado esas lecciones inútiles que se toma la libertad de agregar. No hay más qué decir por ahora, continúen.

Sus tacones se movieron por el laboratorio dando pasos pequeños y ruidosos, a Hermione le recordaba a un cerdito caminando en dos patas. Todos la observaron mientras cruzaba la puerta, el mutismo se alargó unos segundos más mientras la miraban caminar hacia la dirección. Snape parecía absorto en la figura rechoncha y rosada, como si pudiera asesinarla con sus ojos de cuchillo. Luego se volvió hacia los alumnos que lo miraban con impaciencia y algunos con cierta burla implícita.

—Para mañana deben traer diez páginas explicando el proceso de desarrollo de las bacterias. Pueden irse.

La tensión se fue disipando y pronto los muchachos se apretujaban en la puerta para salir hacia la siguiente materia. Hermione se apresuraba en guardar sus cuadernos, al alzar los ojos se encontró con las pupilas negras, que la seguían y sin quererlo tembló, aún en contra de sus resoluciones de olvidarlo, de no pensar en él. Los ojos del maestro parecían preguntar "¿por qué?"

5

Se recostó y cerró la ventana, la lluvia estaba empeorando y no quería amanecer empapado. Observó las luz amarillenta de las farolas y el muro deslavado y triste del edifico de atrás. Luego pensó en las cejas espesas de Granger, en la forma en la que se alzó para defenderlo, aún cuando Potter y Weasley le hacían gestos para que volviera a sentarse.

A esas alturas suponía que lo único que la muchacha podía conservar hacia él era rencor, claramente no sabía nada sobre Hermione Granger. La muchacha era más de lo que sus ideas preconcebidas le habían hecho creer.

El remordimiento empezaba a permear en él ¿Lo que Granger había hecho por él ameritaba quizás un cambio en su actitud? No.

No era bueno fomentar en ella ninguna esperanza, ni un atisbo de ilusión, no era conveniente alentarla a esos comportamientos hacia él. Granger no debía quererlo, no debía ser benevolente, ni considerada. Ella no ganaría nada con eso y en realidad él no deseaba el cariño de esa muchacha porque no podría aceptarlo de ninguna forma. Lo que le pasaba a Granger era una anomalía en la normalidad y el protocolo de lo cotidiano y lo aceptable. Todo estaba en contra de ella, hasta él mismo. El cariño de Granger tenía que ser aplastado bajo los convencionalismos de la sociedad, ella tenía que entender que lo que pretendía era escandaloso, que no había cabida en el mundo para ello. Él se lo haría entender.

6

Los relojes seguían marcando el tiempo mientras Hermione miraba al profesor en los ojos, la clase callaba y la negrura de esas pupilas parecía susurrarle. El hombre la observaba cautelosamente, parecía estar conteniendo una larga retahíla de palabras, había cambiado desde el día en que había actuado a su favor frente a Umbridge, no parecía más amable, no parecía agradecido, pero estaba atento y sensitivo hacia ella, como si esperara algo, un momento apropiado.

La mirada de Granger era transparente, era como un umbral hasta su corazón, los ojos de la muchacha hablaban, pedían, murmuraban. Los ojos de Granger le daban bofetadas cuando los veía, lo golpeaban, le acariciaban las mejillas, le imploraban. Granger se estaba incendiando y Snape empezaba a temer que lo contagiara con esas pupilas que siempre lo besaban en silencio mientras los alumnos escribían en el laboratorio.

"No" repetía Snape mientras la veía bajar la cabeza y mirar en el interior de los matraces, "No" decía cuando Granger se acomodaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. "sería un crimen" y la mirada de Granger lo tocaba una vez más cuando ella cruzaba la puerta del aula, esa mirada que estaba escarbando más profundo en cada ocasión, esa mirada que parecía hundirle un tacto tibio en los pulmones.

A veces soñaba con una mujer que se metía debajo de sus sábanas, a veces soñaba con unas manos que exploraban su vientre, no quería conocer el motivo de esos sueños, no quería descubrir la cara de esa mujer nocturna. "sería un pervertido, sería un abusador de menores".

Granger no sabía en lo que estaba intentando enredarse, Granger no sabía qué clase de hombre era él, si lo supiera no podría amarlo. Ella no lo miraba embriagarse a solas, no sabía que a veces lloraba de rabia (la única manera en la que sabía llorar) y rompía cosas, que pateaba a los perros en la calle, no sabía del polvo que se acumulaba en su casa y en su alma, no sabía de la incurable amargura, del odio que lo impregnaba todo. Granger sólo alcanzaba a ver la fachada, la imagen de dignidad que tan cuidadosamente proyectaba al exterior. Un vistazo verdadero a su vida hubiera fulminado cualquier cosa buena que ella sintiera por él.

7

En la biblioteca Jean intentaba alcanzar un libro, se había puesto de puntitas y estiraba la mano, empeñada en lograr su cometido sin tener que subirse a una silla. Una sombra tibia se detuvo a sus espaldas y una mano pálida le alcanzó el tomo. Estaba allí, con su cara inexpresiva de siempre y su nariz infinita, Hermione lo miró como si quisiera desnudarle, desnudarle de todo, de su titulo de catedrático, de su edad, de sus prejuicios, como si quisiera desnudarlo de su propio cuerpo y mirarle el alma. Snape se asombro de estar temiendo a una niña, de estar temiendo a lo que ella podría causar en su orden y en su resignación. Había aceptado la soledad y la monotonía como sentencias indiscutibles, pero ella parecía querer absolverlo y eso lo aterraba.

Hermione esperó a que Snape hablara, aún a pesar de que ella tenía un enjambre de palabras que liberarle en el rostro. El hombre no dijo nada.

—Usted no respeta mis sentimientos, ni siquiera me rechazó directamente, lo hizo con alusiones, usted no cree ni siquiera en lo que yo siento, usted me trata como a una niña —Su voz era débil, sólo Snape que estaba próximo a ella podía escucharla, sólo él podía notar como temblaba, cómo se le aguaban las orbes.

—Porque eres una niña.

—Es más fácil para usted si finge que lo soy, si me hace creer que lo soy —Snape miraba a los lados, aprensivo, vigilando si había alguien cerca que pudiera verlos, Granger había subido un poco el tono de voz y parecía exaltada. No había nadie y el hombre se tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Quieres que sea directo entonces? —la mandíbula de Granger se había apretado —. Aléjate de mí, no te quiero cerca, puedes traerme muchos problemas. Yo no soy un pedófilo, yo no abuso de señoritas confundidas como tú.

Granger respiraba apenas, sus lágrimas se deslizaban en silencio y Snape las miraba humedecerle las mejillas, pronto apartó la vista como si estuviera presenciando algo indebido.

—Olvídate de todo este asunto Granger —estaba dándole la espalda, listo para marcharse, pero la mano de la muchacha lo tomo de la manga y estuvo de nuevo frente al joven rostro mojado y amante.

—Escúcheme, por favor, sólo escúcheme entonces —los ojos de la muchacha lo acariciaban de nuevo con tanta ternura que Snape quiso correr de allí o gritarle como una bestia, para que no se atreviera a mirarlo de esa forma—.Sé que piensa que estoy loca o que hay algo mal en mi. Sólo quiero que lo sepa, quiero decírselo.

Snape observó los alrededores con un súbito temor no podía apartar de sí la sensación de que alguien los vigilaba.

—Sé que está sólo, sé que no es feliz.

El hombre regresó los ojos hacia ella y su semblante fue abandonado por el color, su piel pareció casi translúcida, casi hecha de delgado papel.

—Sé que vive en ésos apartamentos viejos, que la pasa solo en las navidades. Yo veo en su cara que usted está… —Snape tragó saliva mientras ella lo penetraba con sus ojos enormemente vivos— yo creo que usted está desesperado, yo creo que usted es muy infeliz.

El maestro había perdido el habla y su rostro había tomado un tono de agria palidez, casi iracunda, como si Granger lo hubiera golpeado en medio del estómago y le hubiera sacado todo el aire.

—Tengo miedo por usted.

—¿Cómo te atreves Granger? —Su voz había sido recelosa y baja hasta ése momento en el que vibró profundamente, sin importarle ya nada. Hermione no había querido herir con sus palabras, quizás aquello era demasiado íntimo como para haberlo dicho. Pero ya era tarde, se harían daño.

—Lo quiero. No debería, sé que es una estupidez, sé que usted me odia.

Granger empezó a llorar más fuerte, los ojos ya se le habían enrojecido y aunque trataba de detenerse no lo conseguía, se tapó la cara con las manos para que él no la viera más en ésa situación.

—Ya basta Granger, esto es incorrecto —la zarandeó de los hombros y ella alzó la cabeza.

—No es mi intención ser un problema para usted.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento las manos de la muchacha habían terminado en su pecho mientras la sujetaba por los hombros, ella respiraba profundamente, calmándose, pero al notar que el corazón de Snape palpitaba bajo sus manos enrojeció sin ser capaz de disfrazar su emoción, su anhelo. Y alzó la cara, el profesor estaba tan blanco, nunca lo había visto con una expresión como esa, algo cercano al agobio, apretaba los hombros de la muchacha. Su pecho palpitaba con tanta fuerza que Hermione lo sentía a través de la ropa, a través de su propio miedo. No deberían estar tan cerca, no deberían mirarse así. Granger por un instante percibió que él dudaba. Tentó la distancia, su rostro avanzó con la lentitud de un objeto descomunal, apenas rozó la boca pálida del hombre. Se apartaron ambos y el maestro miró alrededor por tercera vez, mucho más agitado que en las otras dos ocasiones.

—No haga eso de nuevo Granger, no volverá a pasar, no lo permitiré una segunda vez —soltó hablando apremiantemente, pero en un susurro, todo color había desaparecido de su cara—.No debió pasar, olvide todo lo que dijo, olvídese de todo, por el bien de los dos, hágalo.

Hermione miraba al suelo, nerviosa, estremeciéndose al revivir el cálido soplo que Snape había emanado al besarlo. Él no había evitado que ocurriera, él lo había permitido, Jean pudo percibir que estaba asustado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, por lo que podría desatarse a causa de ello. Al menos su miedo no era más grande que lo que él le inspiraba.

—¿Usted siente algo profesor Snape? ¿Siente algo por mí?

El hombre pareció sorprendido y molesto.

—Eso no importa, no importa nada, escúcheme bien Granger, pueden acusarme de seducir a una menor, de abuso infantil, pueden despedirme, demandarme ¿eso es lo que quiere Granger?

Hermione negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Sólo quiero saber si me corresponde, eso es todo. No estoy esperando que huya conmigo.

Snape reflejó exasperación, Hermione le sujetaba el antebrazo, como pidiendo piedad. El maestro la miró largamente y la muchacha sintió como sus mejillas se encendían, la miró con profundidad, aproximó el rostro, Granger contempló su cara, lo sentía respirar, cercano y tibio.

—No más.

Él le dio la espalda y caminó apresurado hacia la salida.

**Chicas, esto se alargará un capítulo (espero no les moleste XP)**

** ¿Review?**


	4. Ella mató a una mariposa

**Mariposas disecadas**

**4**

**Ella mató a una mariposa**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

La tarde sombría estaba instalada en su ventana, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el vidrio, los árboles se estremecían, alzaban sus ramas como brazos para recibir a la tormenta.

El profesor tenía razón en todo y ella lo sabía. Miró a través del cristal las pálidas luces de la ciudad. Quizás Snape no era feliz, quizás estaba solo y aún así, tenía una vida, un orden y ella no tenía derecho a aparecer de pronto y querer desbaratar esa tranquilidad, ni siquiera en el nombre de su amor.

Hermione se dijo que tenía que forzarse para olvidar a su maestro, que insistir sería insensato y doloroso, aún más doloroso de lo que ya era. Al menos había podido decirle que lo quería, al menos le había permitido darle aquella fugaz caricia. No podía aspirar a más.

Aún a pesar de la conclusión sensata a la que había llegado, aún a pesar de creer que era lo correcto alejarse de él, no podía evitar el llanto y la sensación de que perdía algo que podría haberla hecho feliz.

2

Snape se bebió el café lentamente y observó la lluvia, la misma lluvia que seguro Granger estaría mirando.

Ya no intentaba cerrarle los ojos a su consciencia, ya no se prohibía pensar en ella, había sido muy permisivo al recibir en total calma ése beso indebido.

A veces cuando pensaba en todo lo ocurrido le daba por reír irónicamente, ¿quién jamás se hubiera imaginado que precisamente a él le podría ocurrir algo así? Si lo contaba de seguro nadie le creería.

Había algo, un pensamiento, que lo atravesaba y que lograba ponerlo rabioso, frustrado, molesto: Granger estaba en lo cierto al decir que era infeliz y que vivía en soledad. Cuando había escuchado aquello salir de ella la furia lo había embargado antes que cualquier otra reacción, como si Granger lo estuviera injuriando. Pero después (no podía recordar muy bien cómo) las manos de la muchacha estaban sobre él, deseosas, tiernas, amables. Y después de mucho tiempo sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Granger le recordaba que había una pequeña posibilidad de abandonar esa soledad que él se había impuesto. Había una oportunidad de escapar del mundo que se había construido, ella era la encarnación de esa posibilidad.

Hundió la cabeza entre los brazos. Una señorita estaba pidiéndole que la dejara amarlo ¿estaba loca?

No podía tranquilizarse. A pesar de la firmeza que era capaz de demostrar (a pesar de la pudorosa y mojigata posición que había mantenido hasta ése momento) en su fuero interno, estaba dudoso y preocupantemente afectado por la cercanía de esa muchacha.

Un hombre como era él (amargado, grosero, prepotente) no podía permitirse que una cuántas palabras inmaduras lo tocaran. Se suponía que él era el adulto, quién debía guardar la compostura.

Para él Granger era una niña que había visto demasiadas películas o leído muchos libros de romanticismo. Granger no sabía lo que implicaban sus intenciones, seguramente ella pensaba en uno de esos amores idealizados y platónicos con los que se ilusionan las niñas. La realidad distaba mucho de ser lo que ella esperaba y cuando se diera cuenta el desencanto sería atroz.

3

Esa mañana la clase de química fue la primera, Granger estuvo quieta en un rincón, apenas lo miró y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se giraron de inmediato hacia otro lado como si aquello le hubiera provocado una punzada. Snape comprendió que la muchacha había entendido, sonrió internamente con algo similar a la amargura, las cosas volvían a su cauce. Fue extraño, pero no se sintió aliviado.

Recordaba vívidamente la boca pequeña exhalando sobre su labio, no debía haber dejado que eso pasara porque no terminaba de darle vueltas. Era difícil de creer pero no recordaba que alguien lo hubiera besado en los labios antes ¿Qué clase de hombre excluido del mundo era él?

Granger era tan joven que probablemente pensaba que era ella la más herida por la situación, quizás lloraba a solas, en su recamara, como suelen hacerlo las niñas.

A veces Snape acarició la idea de tener una mujer. A veces Snape se preguntaba qué ocurriría si él dejara que las cosas sucedieran entre Granger y su persona, pero el desastre y el fracaso le parecían las consecuencias evidentes y naturales de esa situación.

Dio sus clases tal cual las había dado desde hacía más de una década y se preparó para regresar a su monotonía, a su irremediablemente seca vida amorosa. Supuso que eso era lo correcto para un hombre que, cómo él, tiene deberes mucho más importantes que la propia realización o el bienestar personal.

Se dirigía ya a la salida cuando la subdirectora se apareció en su camino. Parecía tensa y preocupada, en fin, ella siempre había sido una mujer aprehensiva, así que Snape se imaginó que algún alumno se había fracturado algo u que le pediría que la supliera aplicando un examen. Minerva le traspasó los ojos con sus pupilas preocupadas, lo observó muy atentamente como si buscara un síntoma en su rostro.

—Severus, el director quiere verte.

Snape creyó que todo ése misterio podía estar relacionado con Umbridge y su empecinamiento por reformar el orden del instituto, de hecho por un horrible instante temió que tuviera algo que ver con Granger, sin embargo lo creía poco probable, era muy pronto para sacar conjeturas fatalistas.

El profesor entró a la oficina, buscó al director en la media luz. El viejo estaba allí, parado frente a la ventana, al sentirlo a sus espaldas se dio la vuelta y sus ojos quedaron fijos en él durante largos e incómodos segundos. Snape reconocía esa mirada. Albus estaba molesto.

—¿Me mandó llamar, señor? —preguntó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta, había hablado sólo para romper la continuidad de esa expectativa silenciosa. Dumbledore lo observó otro instante más, endureciendo la expresión, Snape a esas alturas intuía ya que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir. Se enderezó dignamente, infló el pecho. La cara se le había tornado sombría y tosca.

—Esta mañana la señora Pince me hizo una… grave acusación hacia tu persona, Severus.

El director no dejó de notar como Snape parpadeaba repetidamente y abría la boca como si hubiera pensado decir algo. Lo conocía demasiado bien y podía interpretar sus actitudes.

—Supongo que ya sabes de qué estamos hablando.

El químico permaneció mudo, con las pupilas opacas y fijas en algún punto de la alfombra.

—La señora Pince dice que ayer, cuando regresaba de su almuerzo pudo ver que entre las estanterías la señorita Granger y tú susurraban —buscó los ojos del profesor pero estos seguían abandonados en el suelo—.Por supuesto eso no fue lo único que vio.

Snape giró la cabeza. Estaba incómodo, avergonzado, su palidez lo atestiguaba.

—¿Estás manteniendo una relación con ella? ¿Severus? ¿Has estado…seduciendo a la señorita Granger?

Los ojos del maestro parecieron reprocharle cuando lo enfrentaron.

4

Hermione decidió que no se preguntaría compulsivamente las razones por las que Snape no había asistido a impartir clase esa mañana. Se sentó a desayunar con Harry e Ron, se dijo que era un día normal, que todo volvía a ser como antes. De pronto se sentía insatisfecha, sabía que debía ser así "por el bien de los dos" había dicho el profesor Snape y ella creía que llevaba razón. Sin embargo haberlo querido, quererlo, parecía darle un tono diferente a los matices de la vida. Hermione a veces sentía que no podía resignarse, que resignarse era cosa de cobardes. Pero su racionalidad, su sentido de las leyes y las normas le impedían hacer una estupidez y se mantenía calmada en las banquitas del patio, masticando un sándwich mientras Ron, a su lado se atragantaba con su comida mientras hablaba del partido de football de la tarde anterior.

Tras el almuerzo la clase de Flitwick inició con el mismo itinerario de siempre, sólo que en aquella ocasión Umbridge estaba sentada al fondo del aula, con una tabla de anotaciones y una pluma sobre el pupitre. El profesor se mostró ligeramente aturdido al notarla allí, pero inició su monólogo sobre _el origen de las religiones_ y esos temas espinosos que tenían que escucharse en filosofía. Hermione escuchó con atención aunque de vez en cuando, al igual que todos los otros, le echaba algunas miradas de reojo a la profesora enfundada en el traje rosado. Detestaba a esa mujer y a su apastelado amor por los gatos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta del aula y tras ello apareció la subdirectora, el maestro Flitwick se acercó mientras Minerva le decía algo en voz baja, luego el pequeño hombre dirigió su cara hacia los jóvenes, buscando.

—Señorita Granger, la solicitan en dirección.

5

Minerva apenas había hablado mientras caminaban hacia la oficina. El ruido de sus tacones resonaba por los corredores. La única pregunta que McGonagall hizo mantuvo a Hermione pensativa mientras andaban.

"¿Hay algo que quiera contarme o que yo deba saber señorita?"

Ella y la subdirectora esperaron unos minutos antes de entrar a la dirección, cuando lo hicieron fue la figura de Albus lo primero que se encontró con sus ojos. Estaba leyendo algunos documentos sobre su escritorio, al verlas entrar se quitó las gafas y las metió en el bolsillo de su saco. Las persianas estaban entornadas y una luz amarillenta pasaba a través de ellas, pintando los rostros de las mujeres.

—Es un gusto volver a verla miss Granger —señaló el asiento frente al escritorio —.Siéntese por favor.

El viejo se dedicó a guardar sus papeles mientras Hermione esperaba, con las manos sobre el regazo, rogando porque aquella inusitada citación no tuviera nada que ver con Snape. Detrás de ella, Minerva, no había producido ningún ruido.

Cuando Dumbledore la miró su expresión se había tornado seria y grave, los ojos azules no expelían la amabilidad que comúnmente los habitaba.

—Espero que sea sincera al responder mis preguntas señorita, quiero saber si alguien ha estado molestándola, es decir, teniendo actitudes hacia usted que no sean las apropiadas.

—No —dijo rápidamente, tan rápidamente que no sonó muy confiable.

—Señorita Granger, nosotros nos preocupamos por usted, no estamos aquí para castigarla —susurró Minerva a sus espaldas. Pero Hermione no pudo tranquilizarse, aunque intentaba disimular su nerviosismo.

—Sabemos que el profesor Snape y usted estuvieron a solas en la biblioteca hace unos días y sabemos que algo ocurrió entre ustedes.

La mirada de Albus estaba ensimismada sobre ella y casi podía sentir los ojos de McGonagall detenidos en su nuca. Ella no estaba preparada para algo así, no había siquiera querido pensar en la posibilidad de verse en esa situación.

—¿El profesor Snape la ha presionado de alguna manera? ¿Le ha pedido hacer algo que usted no deseaba hacer?

—No, no, por supuesto que no. Señor director, no es lo que usted está pensando, yo soy la responsable de esto.

Albus la contempló en silencio, con los dedos entretejidos; el azul de su mirada orbitó sobre ella unos segundos.

—El profesor me dijo que me alejara, que era incorrecto, fue lo primero, lo último, lo único que me dijo. No hizo nada malo, soy la responsable.

El director se recargó lentamente en el alto respaldo de su silla, como si de pronto tuviera demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, Hermione continuó explicándose, torpemente, con las palabras tropezándole en la lengua, enredadas mientras salían de su boca. Dumbledore tenía la mirada en el ojo de vidrio de su pájaro disecado y Jean sentía que sus palabras fluían en vano.

— Señorita Granger… es importante lo que usted dice sobre el incidente, pero creo que podrá entender si le digo que, siendo él un profesor, siendo él un adulto, la responsabilidad es en gran parte suya, no de usted; y aunque sé que Severus no tiene esta clase de comportamientos, tuve que tomar algunas medidas y espero que usted también se apegue a ellas.

—¿Qué medidas?

6

El instituto no arriesgaría su buena fama por un profesor, no se pondrían vulnerable ante una posible demanda de los padres de Granger u de cualquier otra persona. Snape fue retirado de su puesto durante tiempo indefinido. Hermione tuvo que aliviarse la culpa y el cráter de su ausencia, intentando no pensar, pero eso para ella era prácticamente imposible. ¿Cómo no pensar que era por su causa que él no estaba allí, sentado tras el escritorio, que no lo vería marcharse en su bicicleta?

La resolución de Dumbledore hacia ella había sido bastante más amable que hacia el profesor y eso la hacía aún más desdichada. Cierto, sus padres habían terminado enterándose y desde entonces la obligaban a asistir al psicólogo cada semana, además tenía reuniones periódicas con la subdirectora. La confianza que los adultos a su alrededor había depositado en su sensatez parecía haberse evaporado. Pero eso no era lo que más le angustiaba, sino el implacable sabor de los remordimientos. "Si hubieras escuchado al profesor…" "Si hubieras pensado más".

Era tarde y Snape no estaba.

Las semanas pasaron vacías de su presencia, la escuela, la normalidad, parecían no notar que faltaba él. Sus alumnos no lo extrañaban, al contrario, habían estado felices sabiendo que no lo verían por un buen tiempo. Las manecillas del reloj seguían su mismo curso de siempre, alguien más enseñaba química, alguien más ocupaba su espacio. Parecía tan reemplazable como una simple pieza de engranaje y eso a Hermione la entristecía, hacía pequeña su esperanza de que el director lo defendiera y lo devolviera al lugar al que pertenecía.

No pensó jamás que ella podría causar ése daño, que sus buenas intenciones podrían tener como resultado una situación así. Al final Snape siempre había tenido la razón y ella hubiera querido buscarlo, llegar a ése viejo edificio, tocar a su puerta y pedirle perdón. Pero no. Temía sus reproches, su ira. Temía ver personalmente las consecuencias de sus actos, temía encontrarse con que Snape estaba desempleado y en la pobreza, quizás pasando carencias… Cómo se odiaba a sí misma y a su necedad, a su terca insistencia que la había llevado a creer que sus sentimientos amorosos podrían romper la barrera de los prejuicios establecidos. Los adultos tenían la creencia inamovible de que los adolescentes como ella eran deficientes mentales fácilmente manipulables. Pero se equivocaban, porque Snape no había hecho nada para seducirla, nada además de pararse a mitad de la explanada mirando a su alrededor con esa melancolía imposible de curar que emanaba de él.

Hermione tendría que resignarse a sucumbir ante las normas impuestas, ante la moral hipócrita de los colegios, eso si no quería hacer más daño del que ya había provocado. No sería bueno para Snape que ella se apareciera en su casa ahora que estaba en el ojo de las autoridades escolares.

Granger pensaba que la inocencia era algo difícil de conservar, que nadie creía en actos desinteresados, ni amores entre jovencitas y adultos que no estuvieran mancillados por un deseo sexual. Nadie creía en eso, así como la profesora Sprout no creía en el progreso científico sin tener que desmembrar algún cuerpo. Siempre tenía que haber algo malo y desagradable, siempre tenía qué haber un precio, porque la vida no regala nada, porque la felicidad no se puede conseguir sin costes ni víctimas. Porque Snape no podía estar con Granger sin que eso implicara que era un pervertido u que ella tenía algo desajustado en la cabeza, como el complejo de Elektra que el psicólogo se había encargado de adjudicarle.

Hermione tenía qué ceder al mundo si no quería pasarse la vida entera siendo reprimida.

Hermione tuvo que matar a una mariposa. La encontró revoloteando alrededor de las hortensias de la escuela (esas mismas en las que había caído el profesor), la tomó en el cuenco de sus manos y fue apretando, pensaba en su amor por ése hombre de nariz grande, amor al que tendría qué apretar también hasta dejarlo estrangulado. Las alas del insecto no se movían ya dentro de sus manos, Hermione las abrió para mirar a la pequeña mariposa inmóvil. Quería más a Snape de lo que lo había querido cuando estaba cerca, lo quería más ahora que debía fingir que se estaba olvidando de él. Quizás precisamente porque debía fingirlo un destello de rebeldía la empujaba a recordar más fieramente la tersura de sus labios blancos (que apenas había rozado)

Entregó el proyecto a la profesora Sprout, entregó la mariposa fija a un bastidor, con las alas extendidas. Lo había hecho bien, era casi como un cuadro ornamental y obtuvo por ello una palmada aprobatoria de la mujer, además de una buena calificación. Con las semanas también declaró al psicólogo que había estado confundida y que después de esas sesiones todo tomaba en su mente un sentido distinto, que ya veía "las cosas con claridad". A cambio de ello recibió la aprobación del hombre y un buen diagnóstico sobre su estado mental. Pero Hermione sentía que había traicionado sus propios sentimientos y su propio sentido de lo justo. Hermione se creyó una cobarde y eso la llenó de amargura.

7

Había estado terminando una investigación en la biblioteca esa tarde, los otros alumnos se habían marchado ya hacía un par de horas. Se estiró en el asiento un poco satisfecha por su buen trabajo y recogió sus útiles. Seguro al día siguiente Ron y Harry estarían pidiéndole que los ayudara a terminar sus respectivos ensayos, imaginaba que estarían practicando soccer en algún parque justo en ése momento (en lugar de dedicarse a hacer sus tareas, claro).

Se retiró de la biblioteca apenas murmurando una despedida para la señora Pince y se encaminó al corredor. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, Hermione disfrutaba un poco de la calma de una escuela desierta. Unas voces llegaban hasta la muchacha desde el lado contrario del pasillo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida Jean se aproximaba hacia ellas. Reconoció la voz pausada del director y tras un silencio breve pudo discernir aquél tono de barítono tan característico del antiguo maestro de química. Se quedó quieta tras una columna, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba mientras oía a Snape hablar.

—… me parece que ya fue bastante suspensión, considerando que no la merecía y lo sabes.

—Siento no haber podido hacer más por ti, por lo menos estarás bien mientras consigo que te reintegres a tu puesto.

Antes de salir de su escondite escuchó claramente un bufido de Snape. No quería ser vista por él, considerando el sabor agrio de culpa que estaba experimentando en ése momento, pero no podría permanecer allí oculta toda la tarde. Salió caminando rápidamente, pasó de manera forzosa cerca de los dos hombres que, estaba segura, la observaban en silencio. Apenas tuvo fuerza para alzar los ojos y mirar en los del maestro, la expresión que encontró en él fue acusatoria y dura, aún así, en un arrebato de coraje ladeó un poco su trayectoria para acercarse a él a fin de que pudiera oírla cuando sus palabras apretadas y rápidas salieran de su boca. Dumbledore pareció perplejo y alarmado durante unos fugaces segundos. Granger apenas detuvo su marcha un momento, pero murmuró, apretando contra ella su libro fuertemente como si se tratara de su corazón.

—Perdóneme profesor, no quise perjudicarlo, lo lamento tanto.

Mientras hablaba no se atrevió a despegar sus ojos del piso, había bajado la cabeza en una actitud humilde e hizo una apresurada y nerviosa reverencia a los dos profesores antes de correr hacia el portón. Los hombres se miraron mutuamente una vez que ella hubo desaparecido en la calle.

8

Un día Snape volvió, un día en el que ya ni siquiera Hermione tenía esperanza de que regresara y sin embargo, estaba allí. Muchos de los alumnos parecieron contrariados por el cambio repetido de maestros, pero tras unas semanas se hicieron a la idea de que todo había sido una simple errata administrativa. El director Dumbledore se había encargado de que sólo unos cuantos se enteraran de la verdadera razón por la que había sido suspendido el profesor.

Granger atravesó un momento difícil. Había estado ansiosa, rogando internamente porque Snape no se viera muy afectado por la situación, pero en cierto punto supuso que lo habían despedido ya y no lo vería de nuevo, pero ahora Snape estaba allí y todo lo que se había llevado con él revivía dolorosamente. Ése beso incompleto y confuso, aquél nerviosismo y la culpa, sobre todo la culpa. Hermione se lamentaba muchas veces por todo lo ocurrido, por querer pedir perdón, por querer decir algo y tener que guardar silencio. Aún estaba enamorada de él, aún con los meses que habían transcurrido, pero su fachada de estable tranquilidad debía seguir en pie y eso implicaba ocultar y fingir, tal cual lo había estado haciendo.

Hermione Granger era la prefecta intachable del instituto, se había olvidado de sus extraños comportamientos, se había olvidado de aquel maestro y de todo lo que la había llevado hacia él. Al menos eso es lo que debería parecer, para que la vida siguiera en su camino habitual.

Pero Granger no olvidaba, a pesar de que llegó a desearlo.

Permanecía en silencio, simulando, mintiendo. Tenía ya la certeza de que aquello que sentía por Snape era incorrecto a los ojos de todos los otros, que era peligroso para ella y para el profesor. Sabía con amarga verdad que no podría acercarse a él y que eso, ése distanciamiento forzado, seguramente era lo mejor, lo más fácil y lo más sensato.

Aún así algo pugnaba en ella, aún a sabiendas de las consecuencias, no podía asfixiar todas sus palabras, todo el ardoroso fervor de su pecho. Quería hablarle a Snape sobre ello, quería dibujar ante él la frustración que le provocaba la obligatoria cordura, lo aplastante que resultaba seguir las normas de una caduca mojigatería con la que ella no lograba reconciliarse. Quería decirle, que sí, que era joven, una niña, una tonta y que por eso no podría apagar su corazón con largos sermones, ni miradas de reprimenda, que era joven y nada podría volver sumiso el anhelo de su amor.

Pero mentía, porque había terminado haciendo lo que de ella se esperaba, lo que _debía _hacer. Y ésa voluntad amorosa que había creído tan grande estaba ya marchita y pisoteada por ella misma, doblegada por la obediencia.

Había una última cosa que quería expresar al profesor Snape, una última cosa, antes de resignarse a resignarse. Una cosa que había querido decirle desde aquél día en que miró por primera vez la soledad que invadía al hombre, su tristeza creciente como un tumor…

Hermione entendía que no había forma de aspirar a Snape, que un día llegaría a graduarse y tendría que recordarlo tan solo como un profesor al que quiso una vez y que se quedó relegado en el paso del tiempo.

Le dolía comprenderlo, tragárselo. Escocía tener que crecer y mirar al mundo con unos ojos descoloridos, tener que mirar el rostro ajado de Snape y ver solamente la distancia, la imposibilidad, la barrera que hay entre los seres humanos, cuando ella creía que podía haber habido mucho más.

9

Snape se agachó para mirar la correspondencia, alguien había dejado un paquete para él, lo cual resultaba inusual. Trató de especular qué podría ser, pero no tuvo ninguna idea, regresó al interior de su frio apartamento, encendió la estufa y puso a calentar un poco de esa avena instantánea que solía desayunar.

Pocas cosas de su rutina se habían alterado a pesar del tiempo. A veces Snape se veía oprimido por un sentimiento enorme de vaciedad y _sinsentido_. Entonces empezaba a desesperarse y se ocupaba con cualquier cosa de manera frenética.

Se sentó a almorzar en su pequeña mesa individual mientras abría el paquete. No había esperado toparse con algo como eso. Se trataba de una mariposa enmarcada, una mariposa que, pensó, algún día había estado viva. Buscó alguna nota que explicara el curioso envío, la encontró pegada en la parte de atrás del marco. La letra le resultó muy familiar, aunque de entrada no pudo decir a quién pertenecía.

_A veces el mundo, sus prejuicios, sus reglas nos moldean y nos deforman, nos convierten en personas que no deseábamos ser, que no esperábamos ser._

_Me rindo profesor Snape, puede estar tranquilo porque después de esta, no habrá otra señal de mis sentimientos hacia usted. No podré preguntarle si me correspondía tan sólo un poco. Lo que ocurrió aquella vez en la biblioteca a veces me tienta a creer que sí, aunque ahora sea inútil saberlo._

_Incluso si no siente por mí más que menosprecio, pensar en usted llegó a hacerme dichosa, también llegó a angustiarme, porque quizás usted tenía que enfrentarse a la soledad. Llegué a imaginar que podía habitar su vida, hacerlo feliz. Seguramente estuve equivocada. Pero lo quiero todavía, aunque haya sido un error._

_Perdóneme por todo._

Se sintió súbitamente molesto, arrugó el papel con ira y se dispuso a botarlo en el cesto de basura. Ella era la culpable de todo, de sus problemas con Dumbledore, de su suspensión y de la amargura que estaba saboreando en ése instante, porque quizás Granger no estaba tan equivocada como creía, quizás no, ése era el problema. Tal vez ella hubiera ocupado el hueco de sus silencios, tal vez hubiera conmovido la desierta vida con la que él cargaba, pero no había siquiera intentado pensar en ello, porque siempre supo que no pasaría, que no era factible ni correcto a los ojos de nadie, ni siquiera a los propios.

Se sentó frustrado frente a su plato vacío, su mesa individual y su pared gris.

Miró la mariposa en el cuadro, pensaba en pudo seguir volando alrededor de los jardines. ¿Granger habría podido significar algo para él?

Siguió observando al insecto y odiando cada pulgada de la vida en la que estaba atrapado y de la que no sabía cómo empezar a escapar.

Granger regresó a su cabeza varias veces durante ése día, haciéndole más largas las horas. Aquél beso en la biblioteca regresó junto con ella, como un reproche de su mente. Pensó que ése beso era como la mariposa del marco. Seguía palpitando en el filo de su labio, ya seco, obsoleto. Pudo seguir revoloteando entre Granger y él, quizás haberse metamorfoseado en algo más que un beso en la penumbra.

Para Snape lo que hubo entre Granger y él, era igual que aquella mariposa disecada. Un vestigio de algo que estuvo vivo, que pudo haber crecido… pero no.

**Chicas, hasta aquí mi participación en éste fic, sin embargo si ustedes quieren continuar leyendo sobre esta historia, la ficker Irisheather va a continuar con ella (supongo que hará una secuela), anímense a leerla XD. Saludos y suerte a todas.**


End file.
